A conventional touch-type input device is configured so that a user can touch a touch panel to move a mouse pointer on a display and/or select a functional item on the display (refer to, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-9321). Recent touch-type input devices are configured to detect, for example, tapping, flicking, and swiping of a touch panel. Flicking corresponds to a particular function such as the scrolling of a screen on the display in the direction flicking is performed. The same applies to swiping.
A touch-type input device of a projected capacitive type includes a plurality of drive electrodes and a plurality of detection electrodes that form a grid sensor pattern. Capacitors are formed at the intersections of the grid of the sensor pattern. The touch-type input device detects touching based on the capacitance of each of the capacitors. A touch-type input device of a mutual capacitive type, which is one example of the projected capacitive type, is configured to detect changes in the capacitance of each capacitor of the sensor pattern and is thus capable of simultaneously detecting multiple touched positions.